Spoiler List
This will be a list of all museum items and their locations. Work in progress. Section completion progress 'Entrance' Show Spoiler *'Thieves Guild Accomplishment Display': Become the master of the . *'Dark Brotherhood Accomplishment Display': Either complete the questline or destroy the Dark Brotherhood. *'The Companions Accomplishment Display': Complete ' questline. *'College of Winterhold Accomplishment Display': Become the Arch-Mage of the . 'Reception Hall' Show Spoiler 'Wine Cellar' Show Spoiler 'Hall of Heroes' Show Spoiler 'Upper Gallery' Show Spoiler 'Daedric Exhibit Hall' Show Spoiler Mehrunes Dagon Static Display: Enables after finishing the quest ' '. 'Hall of Lost Empires' Show Spoiler 'Aetherium Collection (requires )' Show Spoiler 'Gallery of Natural Science' Show Spoiler 'Fairy Shelves (requires )' Show Spoiler *'Fairy Cage 1': *'Fairy Cage 2': *'Fairy Cage 3': *'Goth Fairy': *'Zelda's Fairy': *'Tinker Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 4': *'Fairy Cage 5': *'Fairy Cage 6': *'Great Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 17': *'Fairy Cage 18': *'Fairy Cage 7': *'Fairy Cage 8': *'Fairy Cage 9': *'Fairy Cage 19': *'Fairy Cage 20': *'Fairy Cage 21': *'Rotting Fairy': *'Dead Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 12': *'Hag Fairy': 'Fish Shelves (requires )' Show Spoiler *'Betta Red': *'Betta Blue': *'Betta Green': *'Abeclongfin': *'Cyrospade': *'Riverbetty': *'Histcarp': *'Silverperch': *'Guppy': *'Diver': *'Jellyfish': *'Fishbowl 3': *'Fishbowl 2': *'Fishbowl 12': *'Fishbowl 15': *'Fishbowl 1': 'Hall of Oddities' Show Spoiler 'Skyrims Unique Treasures Room (requires )' Show Spoiler 'Great JarHunt Room (requires Great JarHunt)' Show Spoiler *'Honeybee Jar': *'Giant in a Jar': *'TES Logo Jar': *'FSM': *'Falmer': *'Mistress of the Dead': *'Pegasus': *'Blackreach Mushrooms': *'Killer Tree': *'Wooly Mammoth': *'Dwemer Junk': *'Dragon in a Jar': *'Olbaid': *'Trapped Demon': *'Dead Fairy': *'Mudcrab in a Jar': *'Cliffracer': *'Butterfly Tree': *'Angel of Death': *'Alduin]': *'Troll Jar': *'Spriggan': *'Spiders Feast': *'Slaughterfish in a Jar': *'Jar of Skulls': *'Ship 1': *'Ship 2': *'Ship 3': *'Dark Ship': *'Scarecrow Goblin': 'The Mad Masker Room (requires Mad Masker )' Show Spoiler To get to the Mind of Madness, you need to complete the quest The Mind of Madness given to you by Dervenin in Solitude. The quest will require you to go to Pelagius' Wing in the Blue Palace. After quest completion you will be able to return to the Mind of Madness by equipping Wabbajack and using Pelagius' Hipbone when in the Blue Palace or Pelagius Wing. To get back to the door of the Blue Palace, use the bedroll inside the Mind of Madness. *'Akaviri Death Mask': *'Argonian Mask': *'Khajiit Mask': *'Blue Mask': *'Dragonbone Helm': *'Red Mask': *'Ebony Chaplain Helm': *'Ebony Goggles': *'Ebony Cap': *'Ebony Masque': *'Ebony Knight Helmet': *'Ebony Vinland Helm': *'Ebony Helm': *'Hammer of Mara': *'Steel Mask': *'Steel Oktavia Helm': *'Steel Swordman Helm': *'Steel Tolmekian Helm': *'Helm of Thorn': *'Welder's Helm': *'Steel Bucket Helm': *'Steel Faraam Helm': *'Steel Frog-mouth Helm': *'Steel Katarina Helm': *'Masque of Mara' or Mara's Hood: *'Mara Armor': *'Mara Boots': *'Mara Gauntlets': *'Masque of Molag Bal': *'Molag Bal Armor': *'Molag Bal Boots': *'Molag Bal Gauntlets': *'Masque of the Night Mother': *'Masque of Sheogorath': *'Masque of Namira': *'Malacath Visor': *'Hircine Ritual Mask': *'Masque of Vaermina': *'Masque of Hermaeus Mora': *'Warhammer of Blood Curse': *'Greatsword of Blood Curse': *'Sword of Blood Curse': *'Ebony Duck Helm': *'Ebony Aron Helm': *'Black Knight Helm': *'Ebony Northern Helm': *'Gloom Helm': *'Black Iron Helmet': *'Ebony Halfmask': *'Spike of Blood Curse': *'Greatspike of Blood Curse': *'Greatmace of Blood Curse': *'Dwarven Guardian Helm': *'Dwarven Great Helm': *'Masque of Zenithar': *'Elven Mask': *'Elven Knight Helm': *'Elven Helm of Favor': *'Elven Helm of the Wheel': 'More Interesting Loot Room (requires )' Show Spoiler *'Gold Candlestick 1': *'Gold Candlestick 2': *'Gold Candlestick 3': *'Gold Bowl 1': *'Gold Plate Helmet': *'Golden Ivory Crown': *'Gold Jug': *'Gold Plate': *'Gold Bowl 2': *'Golden Jewelled Greatsword': *'Golden Jewelled Battleaxe': *'Golden Jewelled Greatscepter': *'Golden Jewelled Sword': *'Golden Jewelled War Axe': *'Golden Jewelled Scepter': *'Golden Jewelled Dagger': *'Gold Plate Shield': *'Gold Plate Helmet': *'Gold Plate Armor': *'Gold Plate Boots': *'Gold Plate Gauntlets': *'Gold Goblet 1': *'Gold Goblet 2': *'Dovahkiin Egg with Stand': *'Dovahkiin Egg': *'Golden Dragon Necklace': *'Dragon Gold': *'Golden Jewelled Chalice': *'Golden Egg': 'Culture and Art Gallery' Show Spoiler 'Library 1st Floor' Show Spoiler 'Library 2nd Floor' Show Spoiler 'Library 3rd Floor' Show Spoiler 'Dragonborn Hall' Show Spoiler ' Display' Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of Helgen Reborn's main quest. ' Display' Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of Falskaar's main quest. ' Quest Display' Show Spoiler Complete the main quest of Moon and Star. ' Display' Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of The Wheels of Lull's main quest. ' Display' Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal's main quest. ' Display' Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of Konahrik's Accoutrements' main quest. ' Armor Displays' Show Spoiler ' Display' Show Spoiler The static part of the display activates after the completion of Wyrmtooth's main quest. 'Hall of Secrets' Show Spoiler 'Heads Display (requires )' Show Spoiler *'Wood Elf Head': *'Redguard Head': *'Nord Head': *'Khajiit Head': *'Orc Head': *'Burnt Head': *'Dark Elf Head': *'Forsworn Head': *'Graybeard Head': *'Hag Head': *'Thalmor Head': *'Argonian Head': Show Spoiler 'Jewelry Display' Show Spoiler 'Jewelry from ' Show Spoiler *'Amulet of Heartthrum': *'Teeth of the Urshilaku': *'Amulet of Usheeja': *'Madstone of the Ahemmusa': *'Thong of Zainab': *'Amulet of Heartrime': *'Amulet of Heartheal': *'Amulet of Heartfire': *'Draconian Madstone': *'Akatosh's Ring': *'Ring of Faerie Fire': *'Ring of Raven Eye': *'Blood Ring': *'Heart Ring': 'Guild House' Show Spoiler 'Cloaks Dresser (The Safehouse)' Show Spoiler Category:Extra